LOST IN VAIN
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Los sueños de a poco lo estaban matando y resonaba en el la despedida que jamas tuvieron. Seria que todo habia cambiado? Pero...para bien o para mal? LUFFY X VIVI -POST ALABASTA- Leve VIVIXSANJI


+LOST IN VAIN+

-ERES UNA MENTIROSA!!-grite con todas mis fuerzas

No pude decir mas,me abofeteaste de tal manera que seguir diciИndote tonterМas ya no podМa.  
Te mire por un instante y solo pude verte herida,como si de veras mis palabras te hubiesen llegado.  
Sabia no tenia caso lo negaras,me habМas engaЯado todo el tiempo y que tratases ocultarlo no te servirМa de nada.  
Yo...ya lo sabМa todo.  
Me habМa demorado demasiado,lo sabМa...pero al fin podМa ver quien realmente eras y la ilusiСn de la que me tenМas prisionero se habМa desvanecido.  
No dijiste nada ni te esmeraste en decir "NO..." ya que eso era demasiado valioso, sabМas que estaba en lo cierto y tal vez ya no querМas seguir con esta mentira.  
No lo sabia ni deseaba hacerlo,me dabas tanta repugnancia que desee te esfumases en ese mismo instante...pero no lo hiciste,permaneciste ahМ tan presente como ausente;estabas tan sumida en tu silencio que por un momento pensИ habМas cesado de respirar.

-No vuelvas a decir eso...-me corregiste en lo bajo-Tu...no eres nadie para juzgarme...-presumiste a tu "lastimada" manera -DIRи TODO LO QUE QUIERA!-gruЯМ enfurecido-SOY TU CAPITаN!-te hice saber aunque no lo aceptases -Te equivocas...-susurraste -Eh-  
-Tu...no eres mi capitАn...-murmuraste pretendiendo no te oyese-YO...NO SOY PARTE DE ESTA PATиTICA TRIPULACIсN!-lloraste entre tu confesiСn

Era cierto...tu no eras parte de mi tripulaciСn aunque yo asМ lo sentМa, te habМas adentrado tanto en mi que hasta creМ que dependМa de ti en todo momento;no pude ver nada de lo que sucedМa a mi alrededor por el tonto que era en ese entonces.  
Tu...solo querМas llegar a tu Reino y rescatarlo por tus propias manos,nada de mi o de los demАs te valМa al final y ello por tus labios lo supe;sabia muy bien cuando llegАramos a Alabasta todo esto terminarМa y nunca jamАs volverМa a verte.  
Solo eras la princesa del Reino de Arena y tu deber era estar ahМ para cuando te necesitaran,fui un imbecil al ofrecerte llevarte y salvar juntos el lugar que tanto amabas;fui iluso al confiar en la sonrisa que me regalaste asintiИndome y por ella todo ese largo viaje me deje llevar.  
Te tome decidido de tus muЯecas y asМ te aprisione al muro,hiciste contacto al instante con el mismo y te quejaste un poco;habia enfurecido de nuevo y ya fuera de mis casillas me habМas dejado.

-Que demonios pretendes con esa actitud?!-te cuestione-Que dirМa Nami si te escuchara decir esas cosas?!-quise hacerte entender -SUиLTAME!-imploraste-Me vale lo que diga Nami!-seguiste intentando escapar -Que diablos te sucede?!-insistМ-Ella...te aprecia!-la defendМ-Acaso no lo ves?!-debМa contener las lagrimas -Y con eso que?!-continuaste vulgar-YO...NO LA QUIERO!-confesaste frМa -Cierto...-susurre-Lo habМa olvidado...-desistМ de encarcelar tus muЯecas -Eh-  
-AquМ...el Зnico que te vale...es Sanji,verdad?-supe sin oМrte

No te mirИ, solo me oculte en los cabellos que cubrМan mis ojos;estaba tan herido que temМa echarme a llorar con tan solo verte.  
No dijiste nada, parecМa no podМas negarlo y a el realmente lo querias;sabia ese cariЯo iba mas allА de la amistad y mis oscuros luceros eran testigos de tu sentimiento.  
Pero...por que no me decМas la verdad?Que lo querias?Que lo amabas?  
POR QUE!  
Acaso...tan poco confiabas en mi?No era yo tu amigo?Acaso...no lo era?  
El silencio que guardabas conmigo estaba mantandome,me parecМa tan desagradable de tu parte la poca sinceridad que tenias conmigo que llegue a insultarte en mi interior;hasta pensИ te detestaba desde lo mas profundo de mi alma.  
Miraste hacia la nada como si intentases refugiarte de mis gritos,aferraste una de tus manos a tu pecho y con la restante la acogiste herida; parecМa tenias frМo o te dolМa demasiado una herida.

-Eso...no es algo que...tengas que saber...-confesaste-Lo que yo sienta por el...no te concierne...-me apartaste de todo -Tienes razСn...-admitМ-Este...no es uno de mis asuntos...-me aparte solo-Por eso...llevatelo...-te lo obsequie -Eh?-te oМ desentendida -Deja que...se quede contigo...en Alabasta...-murmure entre dientes-De acuerdo,Vivi?-sonИ calmado aunque no lo estaba -Pero...por que?-me cuestionaste-El...es uno de tus piratas...-yo lo veМa mas como "TRAIDOR"  
-No puedo permitir...que se quede aquМ...luego de lo que te hizo...!-los puЯos me tiritaron -De lo que me hizo?-seguiste atСnita-A que te refieres?-querМas hacerme enfadar aun mas y de ello estaba seguro -SE REVOLCс CONTIGO!-te mire hecho trizas-ACASO TE PARECE POCO?!-tal vez para ti si lo era y querМas mas

Ni te molestaste en responderme y no dijiste ni "SI" o "NO",me quede mas que atontado por la manera en que me ignorabas y me sentМ tan rechazado que ni en palabras podМa describirlo.  
Frunciste el ceЯo asМ enfadada como estabas y te alejaste de mi lado como si nada te importara,te mire dar aquellos pasos dirigidos a la entrada y supe te querМas escapar de aquМ.  
Solo lo supe en ese instante: no podМa dejarte ir pasase lo que pasase.  
Era mi Зnica y Зltima oportunidad para estar contigo ya que pronto partirМamos dejАndote en tu ciudad, tenМa que decМrtelo todo ya o seria demasiado tarde; debМa tener las agallas para platicarte y por fin serte sincero.  
Te tome por detrАs de una de tus muЯecas y asМ te obligue a mirarme.  
No pude hacer nada mАs que perderme en tus ojos y en el tiritar de los mismos,estaba tan atontado por su color que no podМa distinguir de cual eran;todo me parecМa tan bonito que me sentМ un niЯo pequeЯo en presencia de su madre.  
Vi tus mejillas invadidas del bonito rubor que te caracterizaba,era tu rostro tan soЯado que pensИ habМa vuelto a imaginar este instante;aunque si hubiese sido una ilusiСn cambiaria unas cuantas cosas.  
Te tome de ambas y asi,una vez mas,te apegue al muro;esa vez ibas a oМr todo lo que tenia que decirte y de ello iba a asegurarme.

-Que haces?!-quisiste salir-SUиLTAME!-volviste a implorar -Lo...escoges a el?-susurre para que no me oyeses -Eh-  
-Solo dМmelo...-te impuse-Lo escoges...a Sanji,cierto?-parecМa querМa aniquilarme solo -Alabasta es...lo Зnico que vale para mi...-me aseguraste-Y tu lo sabes...-querМas entrara en razones -NO...!-me resistМ-YO...NO SE NADA...!-llore como bebe -Luffy...-en otro instante hubiese dicho que mi nombre era lindo si tЗ lo pronunciabas -YO...NO SE QUIEN ERES...!-te desconocМa y de ello estaba seguro-YO...YA NO TE CONOZCO,VIVI...!-grite torturado por las voces en mi cabeza

No sabia por que y aunque me sentМa poco hombre,comenze a llorar frente a tus ojos;necesitaba tanto que me acogieras y me consolaras que no veМa otra manera para llamarte.  
Llore y llore desilusionado por lo que no era mМo, me sentМa tan vacМo aunque estuvieses a mi lado que ya no le veМa el sentido a nada; parecМa estas lagrimas de las que era dueЯo serian por siempre mi Зnica compania.  
SonreМste conmovida por mi sinceridad o por mi dolor y asМ me abrazaste, desistМ de sujetar tus muЯecas cuando ya no pude mas y te di asМ la oportunidad de ser mi consuelo;me hacМas sentir tan bien aunque estuviese por dentro hecho mil pedazos.  
Me deshacМa entre tus brazos como niЯo que solloza por perder su dulce,no querМa pensar tu eras mi dulce pero me sentМ asМ por varios instantes; habМa llorado tantas veces por perderte que ya me sentМa un niЯo caprichoso.  
Te querМa de mi propiedad con todas mis fuerzas,de veras que si pero mis habilidades no me servМan de nada en un instante asi;tenias que quererme por lo que era y hacer a un lado como podМa salvar a tu Reino.  
Pero...en que estaba pensado?  
Si tu solo tenias ojos para el cocinero y labios solo para besarlo a el,yo no podМa estar a su altura sin tener que jugar sucio;no tenia lo que si para conquistarte e incapaz de conseguirlo me sentМa por tu crueldad anterior.  
Me aferre desconsolado a tu entidad, sentМa tu refugio tan lejos como si en realidad no estuvieras ahМ conmigo;seguro pensabas tanto en Sanji que mi llanto no te valМa nada.  
Acariciaste y mimaste tierna mis cabellos,fuiste por un instante la madre que jamАs tuve y querМa quedarme aun mas ahМ entre sus senos;me sentМa cСmodo y de cierta manera algo feliz.

-Yo...ya no puedo quedarme contigo...-me aniquilaste de una sola vez-Lo siento,Luffy...-seguiste como si nada -Vivi...-susurre perdido entre tus extensos cabellos -Lamento...haberte hecho llorar,Luffy...-las manos te tiritaron-Espero que...puedas perdonarme...-sentМ tambiИn ibas a sollozar -Seguro...-sonreМ como pude-Yo siempre...-no pude terminar -Lo siento...-volviste a susurrar-De veras que lo siento...-tu lagrima rompiС en mi mano

No pude ni mirarte,me separaste tan rАpida y tan fuerte de tu cuerpo que solo pude caer al suelo;no me diste oportunidad alguna de decirte algo mas como es:  
YO...ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!  
Ni ello llegue a fiarte,fue todo tan rАpido y tan distante que de cierta manera no sentМ nada;era como si el mundo se hubiese desvanecido y estaba solo vagando en el espacio.  
Lloraste un instante ahМ frente a mi y,dejando que tus lagrimas hiciesen un camino en el aire,huiste desesperada de mi lado;no me quede ahМ atontado por verte sollozar y me decidМ a ir en tu bЗsqueda ligero como un rayo.  
Abandone el camarote de Merry corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenМa, no querМa me dejaras y pensaba que aun estaba a tiempo de retenerte conmigo;me decidМ y a todo me arriesgue.

-VIVI...!!-grite tu nombre con todo lo que habМa en mi

--

Mi voz aun perturbaba los oМdos de los que era dueЯo, habМa estado tan sumido en mis sueЯos que no dejaba de escucharme y recordar la despedida que jamАs tuvimos.  
Pero...que podМa hacer ya?  
Todo estaba perdido para mi y solo me quedaba esperar que mi muerte llegara,no podМa ya hacer nada y me sentМa realmente sin fuerzas para moverme de esta cama en la que reposaba desde la noche pasada.  
El recuerdo de lo ultimo que tuvimos me trastornaba cada noche en mis sueЯos, sabМa aun no te habМas ido de mi y tal vez jamАs lo harМas; quizАs era yo quien no querМa dejarte ir y tenerte en mi corazСn era la Зnica manera que poseМa para saberte aquМ.  
Desisti de yacer ahМ echado sin hacer nada y abandone el lugar donde hacia tiempo que dormia,ya nada me importaba ni me preocupaba si hacia frio o calor;lo sentia a todo igual estando lejos de ti.  
No dude un instante y mire hacia la cubierta,ahМ estaban todos felices de estar en esta barca a mi lado y yo por primera vez desde que te fuiste pude sonreir.  
Brook,Robin,Franky,Usopp,Zoro,Chopper,Nami...ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante y por ellos tenia que hacerlo,aunque en lo profundo de mi estuviese desangrandome como jamas.  
No deje que vieran mi melancolico rostro,aun pensaba en lo que contigo jamas tuve y no queria por mi dolor se pusieran tristes;me enfoque como buen pirata en el vuelo de las aves y solo me quede ahМ viendolas recorrer el firmamento azul.  
Me parecian tan bonitas ahМ agitando sus alas,intetando hallar un camino que seguir y algo por lo que luchar;sentia tanta envidia de ellas que crei me desvordaria de emociones.  
Yo...no fui asi,te deje ir con mi alguna vez cocinero y no intente impedirlo;me dolia tanto lo hubieses preferido que no vi luego del sentimiento que le tenias.  
Fui egoista y lo sabia,tal vez en lo profundo de ti esperabas hiciera algo para que te quedases...pero yo no podia remediar nada,no podia cambiar el hecho de que con el te habias acostado;no podia volver atrАs y eliminar a Sanji para siempre.  
Aun no comprendia mi pensar en ti,tu realmente no valias la pena ya que no me habias valorado lo suficiente...pero aun asi yo te queria y te queria mucho,mas que de lo que jamas hubiese imaginado.  
Por que?  
Yo tampoco lo sabia y no queria saberlo,intente preguntarle a las aves y una vez mas no consegui respuesta alguna.  
No podian decirme nada de ti y eso lo sabia,aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saber de ti.  
QUE IDIOTA!  
Yo...ya no tenia nada.  
Entonces...por que cuestionarme?Por que pensar tanto en lo que no tenia?  
Tu no te merecias nada de mi,jamas lo mereciste y aunque te amaba mas que nada tenia mis dudas sobre ello.  
Yo...te habia perdido?De veras...te habia perdido?  
No lo sabia,no estaba seguro ya que no podia ver el futuro y no sabia que me esperaba mas adelante;solo resonaba en mi aquella pregunta tonta desde que de aquМ te marchaste y aunque lo intente mil veces no la entendia.  
QUE SERIA AQUELLO PERDIDO EN VANO...?

+THE END+ +BY: AA0+ 


End file.
